


Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Series: Tumblr One-Shots! [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crossdressing, Drawing, Intimacy, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spencer giving Brendon a necklace for their best friend anniversary. Brendon loves it and tells Spencer he wants him to draw him only wearing the necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

Brendon wakes up to the sound of the doorbell.

  
At first, he isn’t sure if somebody is actually at the door -Who is up this early?-, but then he hears the rapping on the door, and jolts awake.

  
“Coming, hold your horses,” he murmurs as he runs downstairs. He opens the door to see Spencer, who is grinning determinedly.

  
“There you are,” he says when Brendon forgets his manners and doesn’t welcome him properly. “Thought you were dead from all the stuff you drank last night for a moment there.” That’s when Brendon notices the pounding headache he has, and remembers the previous night where they stayed up late. Hadn’t Spencer stayed over? Brendon is sure he did, but then how…

  
“Thought I was that weak?” he smirks, and opens the door wider, inviting Spencer in.

  
Spencer steps in, and stands still in the middle of the hallway for a while. He looks like he’s thinking, so Brendon doesn’t press, but notices the black bag that he’s clutching tightly and how Spencer’s sweating although it is not as hot as it usually is.

  
“Are you all right?” Brendon asks. Spencer shrugs, and raises the bag.

  
“I realized it last night -we became friends, like, ages ago today,” he says. “And I didn’t know what to get you at first, I just couldn’t figure out what should I get to show our friendship, but then-” He cuts himself, and takes a sharp breath. “Then I saw this.”

  
Brendon grins and blushes, flustered. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he says softly. “I didn’t get you anything.”

  
“It’s okay,” Spencer says. “I just -I wanted to buy you this. I had to.” He points at the bag, and Brendon takes it. There is a simple black box inside the bag, and in the box, there is-

  
-A necklace. Not something simple, either, something all expensive and diamonds. And it shouldn’t mean anything, it’s just a necklace, but…

  
…It means the world to Brendon. Because it shows that Spencer knows, and wants to indulge.

  
Brendon remembers the first time he confessed his thing to Spencer; Spencer had walked in on him and accidentally cause Brendon to break down in front of him, embarrassedly telling him that he liked this, this thing where he dressed up in women’s clothing and jewelry. So, the necklace means the world to Brendon, because it shows the essential truth about their friendship: That Spencer knows, yet he doesn’t care and that it’s okay.

  
“I…” Brendon feels his throat filling with something, his eyes are wet and he’s dangerously close to crying. “I don’t know what to say Spence… Thank you!” Spencer gives the smile he knows that makes Brendon feel all warm and fuzzy, and opens his arms wide.

  
“Come here, you idiot.” They hug, and when they pull back, Spencer raises his hand to shush Brendon, whose breath is hitching.

  
“Let me put it on, okay?” Brendon sniffs and nods slowly, and Spencer carefully puts on the necklace on him, his hands moving like feathers against Brendon’s neck.  
“I- I don’t have anything to wear with it,” Brendon says quietly. Spencer flushes slightly, his cheeks in a nice shade of pink.

  
“That’s okay,” he says. “It looks beautiful.” The ‘You look beautiful’ isn’t said, but Brendon gets it anyway.

  
“I didn’t get you anything,” Brendon repeats apologetically, and Spencer shrugs to that. That gives Brendon an idea.

  
“Draw me,” he says.

  
“Huh?”

  
“I want you to draw me in the necklace.”

  
“Why would you want that?”

  
“Only in the necklace.” Brendon knows Spencer wants this. His present is nothing but helpful, and Brendon wants to return the favor.

  
“I don’t know, Bren,” he says nervously. Brendon gives him a reassuring smile.

  
“Spencer. It’s okay.” Spencer’s expression doesn’t change, showing that he’s still hesitant.

  
“I know, Spence. It’s cool, it’s okay,” Brendon says encouragingly. “You can do it. Let this be my gift.”

  
Brendon knows how Spencer feels about him. He knows how Spencer looks at him when he doesn’t think he’s looking, he knows that Spencer’s been pining for him for a long time; and to be honest, he doesn’t care about it much. Spencer’s his best friend, and Brendon honestly loves him, so what if Spencer’s in love? Everybody he’s known has fallen in love at least once. If this will make Spencer happy, then Brendon’s more than willing to consent.

  
Spencer seems to get that, too, because he relaxes visibly, his expression calmed. He nods slowly, and Brendon smiles.

  
“Okay. Let’s do this,” he says softly, and starts taking off his shirt. He’s in nothing but boxers now, and Spencer’s suddenly nervous again, blushing violently.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to- mess things up.” That’s Spencer’s thing, Brendon thinks. He contemplates too much.

  
“You’re overthinking this,” Brendon says. “You won’t mess this up. It’s okay, I told you. Now c’mon.” He yanks his boxers down, and now he’s completely naked except for the necklace hanging on his neck, his hair exactly in the same shape when he woke up; and Spencer’s seriously fighting not to just gaze on him, his eyes shut tightly.

  
“You can look,” Brendon says. “You’re supposed to draw me, remember?” Spencer cautiously opens his eyes, as he’s expecting Brendon to change his mind and tell him to shut them again, but the command never comes. He slowly opens one eye, then the other, and he’s finally looking at Brendon, his eyes wandering everywhere, until they’re linked on Brendon’s eyes.

  
“There we go,” Brendon says, smiling. “Now, where do you want me?”

  
“Upstairs. Bed. I’ll go get the stuff.” They move fast, Brendon flies to the bedroom as Spencer visits the office to get the pencils and papers that Brendon’s been keeping there for him since Spencer told him he wanted to take up drawing; and goes to the bedroom as well.

  
Brendon’s sitting awkwardly on his bed, not knowing what to do. Spencer sets the stuff down and stares at him for a while.

  
“Lie on the bed,” he says, sharper than he intended to. “On your back, with your arms and legs wide open.” Brendon does so, and Spencer takes a flustered moment to watch him. Brendon looks peaceful, his eyes are closed and his limbs are relaxed. Spencer takes his time to remember, to never forget this moment.

  
“I’ll start drawing now,” he states, and Brendon hums in agreement.

  
Spencer starts drawing methodically- main features first, then an actual shape, and finally, filling in the small details he likes so much. It’s extremely intimate somehow, to know that Brendon’s letting him do this, that he trusts Spencer. It’s honestly the best things Brendon could ever do for him.

  
Spencer takes about an hour to draw- he would take longer, but he doesn’t want Brendon to regret this. Brendon remains calm the entire time, and lets Spencer do his work.

  
“You can move now, it’s done,” Spencer says, adding the final touches. Brendon sits up and watches him finish his work.

  
“It’s great,” he says sincerely, and Spencer blushes again. He doesn’t want to let go of the moment, because he knows that it will slip away forever if he does.

  
“You can kiss me, if you want,” Brendon says softly. Spencer’s completely red now, but he knows this is Brendon allowing him to do this, that this is his only chance. Slowly, he leans forward and their lips meet, the touch burning both their lips. When it ends, both of them know there will be no another time to this, but the moment is more than enough.

  
“Keep it,” Brendon whispers when Spencer tries to give him the picture. “You deserved it.” Then he slowly gets up, allows Spencer to gaze upon him one last time, and leaves. Spencer’s okay with is, mostly- he needs to move on, anyways.

  
Nevertheless, he keeps the drawing. After all, he never knows when he will need it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was crossposted on here: http://brencerfics.tumblr.com/post/145211907984/draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls
> 
> -That's my Tumblr, by the way, I'd really appreciate it if you follow me!  
> And, if you did enjoy this, could you please leave a kudos and take a minute to comment? I really need it in my life. ^-^


End file.
